An Unexpected Match
by froyo
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Blue is too busy playing matchmaker for her friends to look for love herself! But an unexpected Valentine appears and it seems as if he's been there all along...
1. Part I

**An Unexpected Match**

_Part I_

"Hey Blue could you trade Porygon2 with me again?" A boy with crimson hair asked.

"Yeah sure."

A girl of about twenty with long brown hair and bright blue eyes got up from her chair walked over to the younger boy who was holding a colorful Pokemon.

"What are you having Porygon2 hold this time Silver?" Blue asked.

"I think I'm going to try the Dubious Disc this time."

"Ooh okay —"

Suddenly the video phone rang.

"Oh wait a second it might be important." Blue walked back to her desk and picked up the phone. A familiar face popped up on the screen.

"Hey Blue! Hey Silver! How have you guys been?"

"Red! Long time no see! We've been great, how are you?" Blue cried excitedly while Silver just nodded over her shoulder and went back to Porygon2.

"Good, good. How's the research coming along?"

"Oh Silver and I are so close in figuring out how to get Porygon2 to evolve to Porygon-Z. We know that it has to be holding an item but haven't quite figured out which—" Blue stopped midsentence when she noticed that her friend seemed a bit distracted. "You okay Red?"

"It's nothing!" Red waved his hands nervously. "Sorry please continue!"

Blue stared at him. "Really?"

"Yeah! … Well—um…okay I called you for a reason."

"Uhuh I thought so. What's up?" Blue said smugly as she sat back down in her chair. Silver just shook his head and sighed.

"Well I thought tomorrow being Valentine's Day and all…that it would be a good opportunity to propose to Yellow."

"Oh my god!" Blue exclaimed. "Really? Really Red? You guys are going to get married?" She clasped her hands together in excitement.

"Yeah." Red beamed. "It's just that…I'm not sure how to do it." He finished feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Oh Red…" Blue put her hand on her heart. "Just leave it to me. It will be the most romantic proposal ever."

Red sighed in relief. "Thanks Blue."

"Now. Are you taking her out to dinner?"

* * *

Silver disliked Valentine's Day immensely.

He didn't really mind the reds and the pinks and the saccharine treats and cards. After all what did it all have to do with him? But it managed to steal his lab partner's time not only all of yesterday but also today. He had been staring at her empty chair all day—because Blue took it upon herself to supervise the details of Red's proposal…and Sapphire's picnic for Ruby and Gold's surprise trip for Crys…  
So now he was all alone in Professor Elm's lab with only the gentle hum of the computers and none of Blue's chatter filling the air.

Silver sighed and sank down on his chair. At least all this silliness will be all over by tomorrow.

* * *

Blue on the other hand sighed and sat down with her coffee with pure satisfaction. It had been a long, but very successful day and she was treating herself for her success at a trendy coffee shop in Goldenrod City. Not only had she executed Gold's ambush perfectly, planned Sapphire's picnic beautifully, she was now watching Red and Yellow enter a super classy restaurant across the street.

'I am so good!' She thought to herself with glee. She hummed and took a sip of her coffee, closed her eyes, and relished the warmth that was spreading all over her body…completely not noticing the sound of approaching footfalls.

"Weird girl why are you smiling to yourself?"

Blue opened her eyes and nearly choked. Standing right in front of her was a guy her age with messy brown hair and piercing green eyes.

"Green it's you!"

"Yeah, it's me." Green pulled out the chair across from her and sat down.

"Hey! Who said that that seat wasn't taken?"

"By whom?" He asked, but without any trace of interest.

"My Valentine of course!" She said matter-of-factly.

"Valentine?" Green frowned a bit as he thought. "Is that why Bill and Daisy kicked me out?"

"Green!" Blue cried, horrified. "How could you forget that it was Valentine's Day?" She gestured wildly to the decorations in different shades of red around the café.

He shrugged. "It's just like any other day."

"You don't have a single romantic bone in your body do you?"

"I guess. Not that I care." He shrugged.

Blue set down her now empty coffee cup firmly onto the table in between them.

"Well Green you're in luck, I have a record number of successful matches made. Let's get you a girl tonight!"

Green sighed. "Pesky girl…why would I waste my time on something like that?"

"Like you have anything else to do tonight?"

"I don't need a girl."

"But wouldn't you like one?" Blue wheedled. "Haven't you ever had a girlfriend?"

He scoffed. "Like you have a boyfriend."

"Hey at least I've been on dates!"

"Uhuh."

Blue stood up, pushing her chair back with a short screech. "There's a festival going on near the National Park and I am forcing you to come with me."

Green stood up as well. "Yeah I don't think so; I have better things to do."

"Sure you do." She said while grabbing his arm. "But you're coming with me anyways!"

"No I'm not! Blue!"

* * *

Green had to admit it, the park was breathtaking.

The festival was taking place along the road from Goldenrod City to the National Park. Lights were strung up to bask the night with a warm glow. Couples wandered from booth to booth buying sweets or playing games to win large fluffy toys.

But Green really wanted to go home. Except it was near impossible to escape from Blue as well as fight through the congested crowd.

"So Sapphire and I made lunch this morning and set up at—hey! Are you even listening?"

"Nope."

"Horrible. Just horrible." She sighed and rubbed her arms unconsciously. A moment later Green had his jacket held out to her.

"What are you doing?"

"You're cold aren't you?" He asked.

"Oh. I suppose I am. It suddenly got much colder at night!" Blue put it on and instantly felt warmer. "Thanks Green!" She gave him a genuine smile.

Green gave her a small smile back. "No problem."

"Anyways what was I saying? So after lunch I helped Gold managed to whisk Crys away to the ski resort in Mahogany—"

Blue suddenly grabbed Green's arm and he winced. "Green go talk to her!" She commanded and pointed to a cute girl with curly jet-black hair who was accompanied by two friends.

"No."

"Come on just do it! Just say what I told you to say."

"What you told me to say was so ridiculous!"

"Just try!" Blue dragged him and basically pushed him into the girl. Green managed to catch himself but not without bumping into her.

"Sorry…" He muttered as Blue snickered and turned around so that she and Green were back-to-back.

"It's okay!" The girl replied quickly, and started to flush after she got a good look of Green.

Blue elbowed him hard in the back and he grunted. "Hi, my name is Green."

"I'm Hana." The girl replied shyly.

There was a stiff silence until Blue coughed. The girl peered curiously over Green's shoulder.

"Could…could I get directions?" He asked quickly, which managed to distract Hana.

"Sure! Where to?" Hana chirped.

Green kicked himself. Blue jabbed him in the back again.

"To…your…heart." Green finished weakly.

Hana blushed heavily as her friends squealed and tittered. "Well I don't know we just met." She giggled.

Green groaned. "Never mind it's fine. It was nice meeting you. Bye." Green grabbed Blue's wrist and dragged her away as Hana and her friends looked after them in shock.

* * *

He somehow managed to get her through the crowd until they were away from lights and the excitement and in a secluded part of the park.

"Green stop! Wait Green! You had that girl charmed the moment she looked at you! Why did you ditch her?" Blue cried indignantly.

Green let go of her and Blue brushed off the leaves from bushes that managed to get snagged onto her clothes.

Green breathed. "I don't need you to play matchmaker for me."

"I think you do."

"No I don't."

"You need a girlfriend! Everyone else in our little group has a significant other!"

"Not you."

"Hey you don't have to rub it in!"

"There's no need…" Green said and averted his eyes from her, " because I already have someone I like."

"What?" Blue cried, aghast. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could have helped you guys to get together today!"

He flicked his eyes back to hers. "I don't need your help."

Blue ignored him. "Who is she?"

Green frowned. "Why should I tell you?"

"Do I know her?" She pressed.

"I don't know."

"When did you two meet?"

Green sighed and looked at her determined face. "…Many years ago." He finally answered.

"And you still haven't made a move?" Blue gasped. "What does she look like?"

Green hesitated. "She's about this tall." He held his hand flat near the top of Blue's head.

"About my height? Hm…" Blue mentally scanned the list of their mutual friends…not a lot of single girls came to mind.

"What about her personality? Why do you like her?"

Green stared at her. "She meddles in everyone's business and is incredibly annoying…honestly I don't know why I like her."

"It's me!" Blue blurted without thinking and laughed.

Green just kept looking at her, not confirming nor denying her statement.

Blue noticed his expressionless face and stopped giggling. "Oh. Oh! It's…it's me?"

"Unfortunately."

"I um…"

Blue felt her throat close up and her head started to spin. "F—for how long?" She asked.

Green shrugged. "Since the Sevii Islands I guess."

Blue gapped at him. "And you were just going to keep this to yourself?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I just told you."

"B—but that's because I just happened to see you tonight and I happened to interrogate you!"

Green gave her a look. "Can you imagine me knocking on your door with holding a bunch of flowers?"

"No uh…I guess not." Blue said weakly. "But still!"

There was an awkward heavy silence, well at least Blue thought it was. Green seemed unfazed.

"Well now you know about my problem. What can you do about it matchmaker?"

She ignored his jab. "But why?" She said and looked at him with suspicion. "You think I'm annoying, you never showed any indication that you liked me…this confession doesn't even seem real. Are you just messing with me?"

Green looked irritated and took a step closer to her. "Well then what do you want me to do? Bend down on one knee and propose? Make you a picnic? Whisk you away to some resort? Flatter you with some ridiculous _pick-up line_?"

"Yes! Because that's what a guy's supposed to do on Valentine's Day!"

"Well I'm sorry I'm not that kind of guy!"

"I guess you just can't help it!"

There was a tense silence as the two glared at each other. Only the distant sounds of voices and music from the festival could be heard.

Green was the first the break eye contact. "I'm sorry." He said in an even voice. "This was way too sudden. If…you don't have a reply then please forget what I just said."

"Don't be stupid Green I can't do that!"

"It's alright. I don't want to burden you with something like this." He told her firmly.

"It's just that—I don't know yet. Please give me some time." Blue said as she reached out to touch his shoulder.

Green brushed her off and started walking away from her. "It was nice seeing you Blue."

"Wait Green!" She called after him.

Green stopped and seemed to hesitate as he glanced back at her. "Happy Valentine's Day." He said finally and and continued walking away.

Blue felt her feet start to chase after him but willed them to stop after a few strides. She headed slowly in the other direction back to the festival. It was still in full swing and she watched the happy couples holding hands and being immersed in their own worlds. She had no energy left to jostle among the crowd and enjoy herself. She walked slowly back towards Goldenrod City while watching her feet and not really taking care to notice where she was going. She spotted a nearby bench and collapsed onto it—her legs had finally given up.

Her mind was in utter chaos. The confession had just been so unexpected... She hadn't seen him in what, a year? Green never showed any indication that he liked her. What made him decide to suddenly tell her now, today? Suddenly she remembered that he had lent her his jacket and blushed.

'I'm going to have to give it back to him.' Blue thought nervously and fingered the bottom of the jacket. She looked up at the crescent moon.

"Happy Valentine's Day Green."


	2. Part II

**An Unexpected Match**

_Part II_

Silver was so naïve. He foolishly thought that the silliness of Valentine's Day would only last a day. Nope. Nope. He was wrong; so very, very wrong. For a whole week Blue had been completely out of it—randomly staring out into space, running into chairs, and not nearly making the amount of noise she usually did. He didn't want to pry, it wasn't his style. Still…he shifted his eyes and looked at Blue who was a few feet away staring at the corner again.

'I have to give it back to him sometime.' Blue told herself. She bit her bottom lip. 'I could send it to him…no that's the coward's way out. I guess I could go to the Viridian gym and just find him. But…'

"Okay!" She declared suddenly and leapt out her chair. "I'm off Silver, be back tomorrow."

"Wait Blue we haven't fed the Pokemon—", but Silver was too late. She had already snatched a green gift bag from the corner and ran out the door. He could only sigh.

* * *

"Wait Green! Where are you going?"

Green turned around and saw one of the trainers at his gym running up to him.

"I'm going to visit an old friend Pallet Town. Watch the gym for me Ida." He said and went out through the huge, white double doors.

"Wait you should take a jacket!"

"…Don't need one." He said brusquely and the doors closed behind him.

* * *

Blue sighed after she narrowly caught the the train from Goldenrod to Saffron City. She struggled to find a bar that she could cling to. It was lunch time so the train was overflowing with people. Even though it was chilly outside, she was quickly warmed up by the concentration of body heat. Blue looked down at the neatly folded dark jacket that lay in the bag she was carrying. A tidal wave of memories from a few nights ago washed over her and she could feel her cheeks burn.

She had replayed that night over and over again in her head and it haunted her almost every waking moment. His confession came out of nowhere… Not a single memory of him indicated that he had feelings for her. They had always been just friends…right? Blue wasn't sure why though—their personalities were pretty different. Suddenly a tone sounded and Blue braced herself as the train screeched to a stop.

* * *

Pallet Town was a quiet but charming place. The houses were modest but carefully tended to by their owners. Green walked up to a house with a red roof and rapped on the door. After a few moments the door swung open and Red was standing in front of him with his dark hair sticking up in different directions.

"Green!"

"Red." Green smirked. "It's one in the afternoon and you still haven't brushed your hair?"

"Oops ehe." Red tried to force his hair to lie flat. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you went back home. And I believe congratulations are in order?"

Red gapped at him. "How did you know?"

He rolled his eyes. "How else? Straight from the mouth of the mastermind."

"The mastermind…" Red echoed and then gave him a confused look. "Wait you saw Blue?"

"…I saw her on Valentine's Day."

"Oh I see… Come in, come in! Want anything to drink?" Red asked, scurrying into the kitchen.

"No thanks." Green said as he walked in and sat down on a couch.

"Yeah so Blue helped me out a bit with the proposal." Red said sheepishly as he came from the kitchen a few moments later with a cup of coffee for himself.

"I know. She wouldn't stop bragging about it."

"So you guys hung out for a bit?" Red took a sip of his coffee and sighed in contentment.

"We went to a festival."

"Blue's persuasive skills are phenomenal." Red said in awe.

Green scoffed. "Is that what you call physical coercion? Persuasion?"

"Well did you guys have fun?"

Green was silent for a bit as he debated internally about spilling. "…I did something stupid that night Red."

"What'd you do? Confess your undying love for her?" His friend laughed.

Green didn't say anything but his face became somber.

Red's jaw dropped. "No you didn't!"

* * *

Blue grasped a cold metal door handle and sighed. 'You can do this.' She reassured herself. She tentatively pushed the door open and shuffled inside. The Viridian Gym was dark and quiet as usual, even though sunlight streamed in through its massive windows. 'Green should really redecorate.' Blue clutched the bag tighter as she walked down the main hallway, her footsteps echoing loudly, and her heart thumping loudly in her ear.

"Who are you?"

Blue spun around and saw a girl and guy in matching red jackets emerge from the shadows and a corridor that she completely missed. The girl didn't look very happy for some reason but the guy looked absolutely giddy.

"Um my name is Blue."

"I'm Ida, one of the trainers here." The girl said. "Who said that you could enter the gym without permission?"

Blue took a step back. "Sorry I didn't—."

"Psh like she needs to be invited to come in Ida! Don't worry about it miss!" The guy interrupted with a cheerful smile that looked really out of place. "I'm Elan." He bowed. "How may I be of service?"

Blue blinked. "Hello. Uh is Green here?"

Ida crossed her arms. "Are you here for a gym challenge? You realize you have to get past us first and also—" her eyes narrowed, "you don't need to see Green to battle, his Pokemon battle perfectly fine without him."

"Oh no," Blue waved her hands quickly. "I'm not here to earn a badge. I'm just looking for Green."

Ida eyed the bag Blue was carrying on her arm. "You're not another fan girl are you? Green doesn't have time for that kind of foolishness."

"What?" Blue choked. "I'm not a fan girl; I'm just a…friend of his." Those words bothered her for some reason, even though they were true.

"Like I haven't heard that one before" Ida said, still looking at her with suspicion. "Well it doesn't matter anyways since Green isn't here."

"H—he's not?" Blue felt relieved and yet strangely disappointed.

"Green went back to Pallet Town to visit someone." Elan told her. "But I'm here Blue." He winked.

"Right…um thanks. I'm sorry for the intrusion, I'll be leaving then." Blue hastily made her way back to the entrance.

After she was out of earhot Elan sighed. "I don't understand why all these beautiful girls come and pine after Green when they could have me. He doesn't even pay them any attention."

Ida rolled her eyes. "That's because he's not an idiot."

* * *

"Green you're such an idiot! How could you just leave it at that?"

Green frowned at Red. "It's not like I could have done anything else."

"You could have told her why you like her!"

"It's not like I was trying to woo her. It just sort of…slipped out."

Red cried out in frustration. "Who uses the word 'woo' anymore? And what were you thinking?"

"It's true that I had planned to keep quiet." Green said slowly. "I had hoped that I would eventually stop feeling this way about her."

"Right that was the plan that we decided on!"

"Didn't work though in the end…"

Red sighed. "I just want the two of you, my best friends, to be happy."

Green stood up and clasped Red's shoulder. "Don't worry about us. You just enjoy your engagement with Yellow. Congratulations again by the way." He started to walk out.

"Wait Green what are you going to do about Blue?"

"Nothing. I told her to pretend as if nothing ever happened."

* * *

Blue collapsed onto the white marble steps in front of the gym. She really was useless. This jacket and the confession was going to trouble her for forever.

"Blue!"

Blue looked up and saw a petite girl with her long blonde hair tied into a ponytail smiling curiously down at her.

"Yellow!" She stood up unsteadily and embraced her friend fiercely. "Oh Yellow congratulations! I'm so happy for you and Red!"

Yellow giggled. "Thanks! But how did you know? We haven't told anyone yet."

"Oh um Red told me a few days ago haha…"

Yellow pouted. "What? I wanted to tell you, he knows that… Well that doesn't matter, I'm so happy to see you! But why are you here at the gym?"

"Oh I um, I just wanted to give Green something."

"Hm?" Yellow noticed the bag she was carrying. "A gift?"

"Sort of." Blue blushed. "Anyways why did you come to the gym Yellow?"

"Oh!" After a few seconds of rummaging in her shoulder bag Yellow pulled out a crisp white envelope. "I wanted to personally invite Green to our engagement party. I'm guessing he's not here though."

"No he went back to Pallet Town."

"Hm he probably went to see Red, though I wonder if Red has gotten up yet…" Yellow mused. "Oh Blue do you have time to come back to my house for some tea?"

"Yeah sure, I would like that." Blue smiled.

"Hold on let me just leave this invitation on his desk."

* * *

They were in Yellow's house and Yellow was pouring the steaming tea into mugs while she evaluated her friend. Blue was quieter than usual and she wouldn't stop glancing at the emerald bag she brought. She was strangely attached to something that was Green's.

"Here you go." Yellow said as she placed a navy mug in front of Blue. "I also baked some cookies this morning."

"Thanks Yellow! These look delicious." Blue grabbed one eagerly.

"Are you off from work?" Yellow asked as she sat across from Blue.

"Oh no I um sort of left Silver alone at the lab." she said guiltily.

Yellow giggled. "Poor Silver. But Blue—" Yellow leaned in a bit and looked closely at her friend's face.

"W—what is it? Are there crumbs on my face?" She wiped the area around her mouth quickly.

"You're acting strange today."

"Really?" Blue laughed nervously. "I guess I've been a bit preoccupied with something, nothing serious though."

"Blue." Yellow set her cup down and looked at her seriously. "I'm your best friend. You can tell me."

Blue looked into her kind eyes and before she knew it the whole story just came pouring out.

"So after that we argued for a bit…got caught up in the moment and then he said he already had someone he liked." Blue swallowed. "I joked that it was me but he just stood there, not saying anything. I thought he would tell me that I was stupid and that it wasn't me but he didn't."

Yellow gasped. "Oh Blue…"

Blue placed her hands around her mug and stared down at the tea leaves that had sunk to the bottom. "I…was completely blindsided."

"And then…?" Yellow asked cautiously.

"He left. Walked away. And he left his jacket. I haven't seen or talked to him since that night"

Yellow frowned. "You haven't given him an answer?"

"I—I haven't been able to, I don't even know what to say."

Yellow was silent for a moment. "Do you like him Blue?"

"I…don't know." She said almost desperately.

"Blue…who was the last person that you dated?"

"Um I guess it would be Alton? Yes, Alton."

"Didn't that last for only two dates?"

She blinked. "Well yes but we just didn't click."

"That's what you also said about Yuji and Warren." Her friend pointed out.

Blue shrugged. "They asked me out, they were cute, and they were perfectly nice guys but…I just didn't feel anything."

"Maybe your match has always been standing there right beside you?"

Blue didn't know what to say to that.

"Give it some thought Blue. Green will wait."

"He told me to forget about everything he said."

"He doesn't mean that." Yellow smiled softly. "Not if he really likes you."

The two girls sat in thoughtful silence until Blue stood up slowly.

"Thanks Yellow. I feel better now."

"No problem. If you still need to talk, just call."

Blue slipped on her coat and Yellow walked her to the front door.

"Oh could you wait a moment Blue?" Yellow said as she strode over to table in the living room and rummaged through a stack of pearly white envelopes and handed one of them to Blue. "We were going to send these out soon but I'll just give you yours now."

Blue looked at the envelope that had her name printed on the front neatly.

"This is an invitation to our engagement party. It's going to be on March 14th—White Day. The perfect day don't you think?"

"Ooh yes definitely!" Blue nodded in approval and she took the envelope and felt the thick paper with her fingers. "I can't wait! Well I'll be off then, thanks again Yellow."

"No problem." Yellow opened the wooden door for her. "I know this sounds cliché Blue, but I think you already know how you feel about him." Yellow smiled. "At least your heart does—your head just hasn't quite caught up yet."

* * *

"Welcome back."

"Oh Ida." Green looked at the girl standing in the doorway of his office. She looked like she was trying very hard to retrain herself from exploding. "Was everything okay around here while I was gone?"

"Two girls came looking for you earlier today." Ida bit out.

"Oh." Green replied without a trace of interest. He sat down in his chair and picked up a white envelope that was on his desk.

"One dropped that off."

Green looked at it and saw his name scrawled on the front with what seemed like Red's poor attempt at writing neatly. "Oh it was probably Yellow."

Ida's mood didn't improve when she heard a name. "The other one said she was a friend, she had a bag with her."

Green momentarily looked up from the envelope. "What did she look like?"

"Long brown hair, blue eyes, pretty tall…do you know her Green?" She pressed.

Green tore the envelope open. "Yeah I do." He murmured. He slid the letter out and read:

_You are cordially invited to_

_the engagement party of Red and Yellow_

_to be held at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Pallet Town_

_March 14__th__ at 7:00 pm_


	3. Part III

**An Unexpected Match**

_Part III_

The wooden floor at Red's house was getting worn down.

'Gah this is so stupid…why is Yellow making me call him? She's the one that needs help! But I told her I would do it…' A girl paced back and forth while her finger hovered over her pokégear. 'Just do it. Everything is fine, everything is normal. Just push it! It's only over the phone, I can't even see his face. Just do it Blue.' A click later and Blue's pokégear was calling Green's. She started pacing faster than ever. 'Damn it why did I push it?'

There was a click. "Blue?" A muffled voice asked at the other end.

"Hey Green! Um…it's Blue."

"Right...?" Green said sounding slightly confused. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you were free right now."

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Well I don't have anything planned for today besides the engagement party."

"Right so the party! Listen I'm helping Red and Yellow set up and we're a bit overwhelmed. Could you—I mean would you come and help? It's just that there's so much to do, the decorations have to be put up, and the food has to be made—oh shoot we have to make the cakes and—"

"Blue, I'll be there."

"Thanks Green. Oh come to Red's house."

"Okay see you in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Blue repeated but Green had already hung up.

* * *

"So Green is coming in ten." Blue walked back into the kitchen to join her friends.

"Showing off again." Red said as he chopped apples on his kitchen counter.

"I don't know if flying in on Charizard counts as showing off." Said Blue as she grabbed a knife and joined him.

"You do the same on Aerodactyl Red." Yellow pointed out.

"But I just do it so much more…suavely."

"Suave? You?" Blue chortled.

"Why do you question my suaveness? Do you think Green is more suave than me Blue?" Red winked at her.

"Yes I do—well I—I—"

Suddenly later they heard a thump and a roar outside and Blue dropped her knife with a clatter.

"Blue could let Green in?" Yellow asked with a smile in her voice.

"Sure." Blue hastily wiped her hands on a towel and practically ran out of the kitchen, and was too distracted to hear Red and Yellow's snickering behind her.

'We're pretending that night never happened right? Right?' She thought as she felt the cold brass doorknob in her hand. She stayed this way until a sharp knock threw her out of her reverie. Immediately she opened the door and Green stood there wearing a simple navy t-shirt. Blue felt her chest clench unwillingly when they made eye contact.

"Hi Green!" Blue said with such a false cheery voice it made herself cringe as she opened the door wider to let him in.

"Hey." He looked away from her and walked in, shuffling out of his shoes and into slippers.

"Thanks for coming."

"No problem."

"Um—um Red and Yellow are in the kitchen." Blue said and hurriedly walked back towards the kitchen and Green trailed after her.

"Hey Green! You got here rather quickly." Red laughed.

"Yeah…didn't you guys need help?"

"Well you could have taken your time getting here you know. I never pegged you as the rescuing the damsel in distress type."

"I'm not. Yellow has you after all."

"I'm not talking about Yellow—"

Blue clapped her hands together. "Ah Green would you like to help me chop these apples?"

"Actually Green could you and Blue go to the market and grab these things?" Yellow handed Green a list. "We don't have enough eggs and are missing some fruit for the cake."

"Sure." Green pocketed the scrap of paper.

"Wait don't you guys need my help?" Blue looked back and forth between Red and Yellow.

"Nah we've got this covered. Green isn't strong enough to carry all those things by himself." Red assured her.

Green rolled his eyes. "Come on Blue." He said and left the kitchen.

"You guys!" Blue hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Playing matchmaker." Yellow flashed Blue her sunny smile.

She could only gap at that small innocent, yet terribly devious girl. "Y—you—"

"You should get going! Don't want to make Green wait!" Red sang.

Blue glared at her friends and left the kitchen in a huff.

* * *

Green was honestly a bit concerned when Blue called him earlier. They hadn't seen each other for a month since his…"confession" (she practically forced it out of him), and he was sure things were going to be awkward. He thought he would see her only at the engagement party, with her avoiding him all night, but being together with her all day would be an interesting experience to say the least. Now they were walking to the market in such heavy silence that her restrained breathing and tense shoulders were apparent. Green smiled wryly at himself and decided to put Blue out of her misery.

"So...when are you going to give me back my jacket?"

Startled, it took her awhile to process his question. "Oh my god I totally forgot about that!"

Green sighed. "You are so scatterbrained."

"Hey! I've been busy at the lab and helping Yellow plan this party!"

"So irresponsible…I got sick this past month because I didn't have it."

She looked at him suspiciously. "You only have one jacket?"

Green shrugged but his face didn't change.

"Augh! I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not!"

Green just gave her a smirk.

"Yay we're finally here!" Blue cheered as the both of them surveyed the sprawling mass of colorful food stands. Customers were haggling, owners were weighing, and children were running around amok. "Let's go find the fruit first." Blue turned to the left.

"Wait," Green grabbed her wrist, "do you know where the stand is?"

"Um…ehehe…" Blue laughed sheepishly.

"Pesky girl…" Green sighed. "Follow me."

Blue had no choice but to let him pull her to the right direction.

* * *

"Mangos?" Green repeated dubiously. "At this time of the year?"

"They're imported from the Orange Islands. And it's pretty warm here already." Taking one in her hand, Blue pressed the green skin gently and smiled. "Ma'am we'll take this one."

"Here you go." She held out the bag to Green after taking it from the lady in charge of the stand.

Five 'here you go's later, Green was weighed down by at least twenty pounds of groceries. Blue took the list Yellow gave Green and checked it over.

"Well I think that's it!"

"Thank god." He sighed in relief.

"Sure you don't want to give me any?"

"You gave them all to me!"

Blue wagged her finger at him. "Temporarily! Now I'm offering to take half."

He eyed her small hands clutching the scrap of paper. "I'm fine." He sighed and started walking back.

"Wait hold up!"

* * *

"Hey you guys are back!"

"Damn it Red, couldn't carry this yourself huh?" Green as he deposited their purchases onto the counter, not taking any care to be gentle.

"No one asked you to carry all of that yourself. That's why Blue went with you."

"I offered several times on the way back," Blue said with exasperation, "but he wouldn't let me take any."

"Hmm…I wonder why." Yellow smiled.

"His ego I'm sure." Blue bit out.

After putting the last apple slices into a giant bowl, Red wiped his hands with a towel. "Well Green since you're so strong, would you come with me to help move the tables outside at Professor Oak's lab?"

Green rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure."

"We'll be back!" Red waved and the two of them left Blue and Yellow to finish up the food preparations.

"So let's start on the cakes now!" Said Yellow after glancing at the time on the oven.

"Alright…" Blue pulled out carton upon carton of eggs from the bags that Green labored to carry back. "What do we do first?"

"So I'll take care of the eggs, can you start cutting the fruit?"

"Mmkay."

Blue ran the knife Red was using under some water. She was about to pierce the skin of the mango when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Blue said after looking at the gooey mess that Yellow had on her hands.

'It feels like I've accomplished nothing all day but shop.' Blue thought wryly before opening the door.

"Is Green here?" The girl from Green's gym stood on the porch with a white bag grasped in her hand.

"Well hi." As the image of this girl brought waves of unpleasant memories back to her, Blue started to feel uncomfortable. "Green is setting up at the lab."

"And where would that be?" Ida tapped her foot impatiently.

"Um let me take you there...I'm going to be right back Yellow!" Blue yelled behind her before walking out onto the porch and closing the door with a click. When she turned around Ida was nose to nose with her.

"You're the girl that came looking for Green a few weeks ago aren't you?"

"Yeah that was me." This girl was seriously invading her personal bubble.

"I guess you were telling the truth." Ida frowned. "Hmph I guess there are other girls that need him for something other than an autograph."

Blue gave her a half-hearted laugh in reply and backed away, breathing in her own precious air. "Anyways…follow me."

* * *

Blue could only hear the scraping of the dirt path underneath their shoes as she led Ida to Professor Oak's lab. She eyed the girl walking stiffly next to her curiously. Ida was still in her red and black gym uniform with her ebony black hair pulled back in a tight bun. She had a serious aura about her—completely opposite of her own. Even after two encounters with this person Blue still hadn't seen her smile. Now that she thought about it this girl and Green were very similar… Combine that with her animosity towards his fan girls and her dedication to him you would get…

"Sorry for being so forward but you like Green don't you?" Blue asked, finally breaking their silence.

Ida's eyes narrowed at her. "Yeah? So what?"

"Nothing." Blue shrugged, trying to seem casual. "It's just…I was wondering why…"

* * *

After fifteen minutes of walking, they finally passed through the gates of Professor Oak's lab and headed towards the grassy area where the engagement party was to be held.

"They should be setting up the tables…oh there they are! Green! Red!"

Green turned around and looked at the unexpected visitors with curiousity. After saying unheard words to Red he ran up to them.

"Ida what are you doing here?"

"You forgot your clothes for tonight." She said shyly and handed the bag she was carrying to Green. Blue gapped at her.

Green looked at her for a split second with a questioning look until it dawned on him. "Ah thanks for bringing them by."

'Clothes? Seriously? She could have just left them with me back at Red's house…' Blue rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome. Well then I'll see you tomorrow. "

"Ah do you want me to show you the way back?"

She waved her hands furiously. "No I remember. This nosy girl showed me the way."

Quickly as she came, Ida disappeared in a flash before Blue could be offended by the "nosy girl" comment.

"Nosy girl...she got that right." Green chuckled. "What did you say to her?"

Blue chose to ignore his question. Instead she crossed her arms and looked at Green pointedly. "I don't get it."

"What?"

"The allure."

"To what?"

"Never mind." She shook her head.

Without warning Red ran up to them with a harried look on his face. "Hey guys listen, Yellow's parents just got here and I have to pick up my mom from Saffron City so that she can make it back in time. Can you both go back to my house and finish up the cakes?"

Green blinked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Is baking too hard for you?" Blue teased.

"No. It's the thought of you near an oven that scares me." He shot back.

"Great—Green keep an eye on Blue, and Blue you go bake." Red quickly let his Aerodactyl out of its pokéball. "Thanks for your help, see guys tonight!" He yelled before flying away into the setting sun.

"Oh yeah…so suave."

* * *

"I'm done beating the eggs."

"Great give me a minute." Blue mumbled.

"Why are you doing that?" Green looked over her shoulder.

"You mean sifting?"

"Yeah what's the point?"

"We want this cake to be light so we can't have large clumps of flour in it, therefore we want to—Green, are you even listening to me?" Blue huffed.

"Mm." Then he suddenly flicked flour onto her cheek. "Good luck with that."

"Y—You!"

* * *

Blue reveled in the airy lightness of the cake as she cut slices that revealed its layers. Spirals of mango whipped cream ran throughout the spongy cake. Blue glanced at the time on the oven.

"Oh shoot it's this late already! Green I'm going to go change; people are going to be getting to the lab soon." She hurriedly pulled her apron up over her head. "Can you wrap this last cake? I'll be ready in fifteen minutes!"

Blue grabbed her dress that she had flung over the couch in the living room. After pulling the layers of chiffon over her head and running a brush through her hair in the bathroom—not even bothering to look in the mirror—Blue stumbled back out.

"Green? Where are you?" She yelled after looking at an empty kitchen.

"Out here with the cakes!" He called from just outside the door.

Hastily she grabbed her shoes, closed and locked the door. Blue walked out onto Red's porch and nearly fell over. Standing a few feet away from her, in a dark pair of slacks and a crisp charcoal shirt, was Green.

'_I hate to say this and be one of them but…he's obviously good looking.'_ Ida's words echoed in her head.

"Y—You…when did you change?" She looked dumbly at him.

"You're not the only one who needed to change. Women just take so much longer." Green said as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Where did you change?"

"Red's room." He replied while looking at Blue trying to put on her black heels.

"Well? Doesn't the air up here smell nicer?" Green asked after she straightened up and smoothed down her navy dress.

She laughed in disbelief at his attempt at a joke. "Quiet, I'm almost as tall as you now."

"Here you go." He shoved the box of cakes at her.

* * *

Blue breathed a sigh of relief. "We pulled it off."

"We did, didn't we?" Green said with satisfaction.

They looked at the warm lights strung from tree to tree, lighting up the darkness. Family and friends ate and drank while Red and Yellow went from table to table chatting merrily.

"Thanks for all your help by the way." She smiled at him.

"Don't mention it." He didn't quite meet her eyes.

"What?"

He continued to stare at the side of her face. "You…still have flour on your cheek." Green said in an odd tone.

"Ack…" Blue turned away and furiously rubbed at her skin, "is it gone?"

"No…it's the other one."

"Did I get it?"

"No."

"For god's sake Green you're not helping!"

Then, from out of nowhere, Blue felt his calloused thumb brush gently over her smooth skin.

'_A lot of people might not know this but he does have a soft side.'_

"A-ah um got it?" Blue stammered.

"Yup." He affirmed quietly.

"Thanks." Unwillingly, she felt a blush flare across her face.

There was a long stretch of silence while Blue willed her pounding heart to slow down.

"How could you miss a streak of white across your face while you were getting dressed?"

"Hey!" She growled. "If someone hadn't flicked flour onto—"

"What are you guys doing hiding in the corner?" Red and Yellow walked up to the pair.

"We're not. It's an open field how can there be a corner?" Blue snapped.

"Whoa, whoa…" Red raised his hands in surrender, "wasn't being literal."

"Yellow you look beautiful!" Blue's mood immediately changed as she gushed over her friend in a chocolate-colored satin dress.

"Thanks Blue." She blushed prettily. "You do too! We wanted to thank you guys so much for helping us."

"My biggest rival and my protégé getting married…" Green sighed in mock defeat as Blue snorted next to him. "How could I not help?"

'_He might seem apathetic but he's really kind and caring.'_

"Well Green? Aren't you going to tell me I look handsome?" Red elbowed his friend.

Green only shook his head.

"Hey what are you guys doing? Come have some cake with me." A cheeky Gold called out.

Blue groaned as they walked over to their friend. "I have been smelling those cakes for hours, I don't think I can eat a single slice."

"I doubt you can restrain yourself."

Blue bumped his shoulder with hers. "Don't push your luck."

"Hey guys," Gold grinned, "congrats Red, Yellow!"

"Thanks Gold! How have you been?" Yellow asked.

"Awesome. The daycare center's doing really well!"

"How's Crystal?" Blue gave him a secretive smile, glancing over at the girl in question who was talking with Sapphire.

"Head over heels." He winked as he handed all of them a piece of cake. "We're thinking about traveling for a bit together…maybe around Hoenn?"

"Oh? That's sounds fun." Green cut into his slice of cake neatly.

Gold nodded. "Yup! Say Green when are you leaving for Hoenn? We should meet up!"

Blue's fork slipped from her fingers and tumbled onto the grass.

Green gave Blue a quick sideways glance before answering Gold's question. "…Most likely next week."

Gold whistled. "You don't stay for long do you? Too bad…Crys and I were gonna leave next month. Eh we'll probably see each other anyways though."

"You're leaving?"

"Don't look so shocked Blue! Green always goes off on his adventures for months! He doesn't even need to be at his gym anyways."

"Your Pokémon are freakishly well trained Green." Red told him.

Green ignored him. "I should be back around December." He told Blue, but she avoided his gaze.

"Wh—Why should I care when you get back?" Blue said stiffly as she retrieved her utensil from the ground. Not really looking for an answer she quickly turned her back to them. "Um I'm going to get another fork, talk to you later Gold."

"Later Blue!"

* * *

'He's leaving.' Blue repeated over and over to herself. 'He's leaving.' She picked up a new fork from the pile on the cloth covered table. 'What's it got to do with me? That's he's leaving… And why should I care when he's coming back?' She stabbed her cake.

"Thinking about someone?"

Blue jumped when Yellow suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "I—no, I'm looking for a fork."

"You have one in your hand."

"Well yes, I was looking for one, now I got one. Now I'm eating the cake I made."

"With Green."

Blue just bit her lip.

"He went that way." Yellow gestured in the direction of the lake where the water Pokémon dwelt. "You should go talk to him."

"But the party—"

"Would be even better if my two friends weren't dancing around each other." She took Blue's hands into hers. "I know you said that the both of you were just friends…but who is he to you now? Is he just Green, your childhood friend? Or is he something more?"

"He's…I—."

"It's not like you to be unsure about these things Blue."

* * *

Blue awkwardly walked for a while until she gave up and took off her heels. The night was quiet since all the Pokémon had been returned to their pokéballs. Eventually she could hear flowing water and the see reflection of the moon. He was sitting near the bank with his elbow propped up on one knee.

"Oh hey Blue."

"Hey…what are you doing all the way out here?"

He shrugged. "I just wanted to be alone for a bit."

She sighed and plopped down next to him. "It's quite hectic back there."

He just nodded and they sat in thoughtful silence while staring at the inky black water.

"You're leaving." She plucked the grass in front of her.

"I'll be back."

"For two weeks right? And then you'll just disappear again?" She asked with bitterness lacing her voice.

"Most likely. There's really no point in staying in Kanto."

Blue laughed. "You're the Viridian gym leader Green! What do you mean there's no point in staying?"

"It's true being at the gym gives me the opportunity of meeting new challengers, but—" he paused.

"But?" She pressed.

"But there are some annoyances." Green said darkly.

"Hm?"

"I'd be lucky if I met one decent trainer a month. Mostly it's just those annoying girls."

Blue sighed. "Just face them Green, why are you scared of girls for?"

"All they do is take pictures and squeal…and they talk at me, not to me."

"That must be horrible." She patted him on the shoulder.

"You finally understand."

"'No I don't."

Green ignored her and continued. "They waste our time. Although Ida does a good job at screening them so it's not that bad. She handles things while I'm away."

"Green…you know I think Ida would be happy if you actually stayed at the gym longer." Blue felt her chest clench.

"Why's that?"

Blue sighed. "She likes you genius."

"Oh? Does she?" Green was silent for a while as he considered this new information. "Honestly I've never thought about her in that way." He said frankly. "I have never felt that way towards another girl…the way I feel about you."

"O—oh I see." Blue stammered and was surprised to find her heart swelling with happiness.

"Sorry." He said suddenly and stood up. "I forgot…I'm going to go back to the party."

"Wait—" but Green had already walked off. Blue buried her face in her knees. Why was this happening? Why did her face feel hot against her skin? Why was she acting like this? Freaking out over the fact that he was leaving as if nine months was forever…thinking that he was good looking, feeling jealous, feeling flattered like she was some lovesick fool… She couldn't be so idiotic that she would fall for her friend, who confessed to her a month ago, and whom she had been avoiding for a month…Blue's eyes widened. Oh crap. Blue quickly got up on her feet and started running.

He hadn't gotten that far ahead. She reached out and grabbed his arm. "Green, wait!" He looked back at her, bewildered.

"I get it now." She said to his back.

"Get what?"

"Why you can't tell me why you like me."

Green didn't say anything in reply to that.

Blue took a deep breath. "It just sneaks up on you doesn't it? These feelings… And when you realize they're there you also notice how they've been here all along. Except you can't remember back to when it happened, how it happened, or why it happened…"

"What are you saying?" He asked quietly.

"It's just…I realized that it wouldn't be a bad thing…if I fell for you." She said.

She felt him turn around and looked up at him but Green looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"You like me." He stated.

"Yes…well maybe…I kind of just realized it ten seconds ago…" She trailed off and they fell into awkward silence.

"Ms. Matchmaker I have this problem."

"Er what is it Mr. Oak?" Blue asked tentatively.

"You see I'm in love with this girl," he paused as if in thought, "but she's so oblivious. Even though she practically confessed to me she's still in denial, which is strange since she's so observant of other people's business."

"Well Mr. Oak I can already tell that you're going to have a lot of trouble convincing her that you lo—like her." Blue said feeling irritated but slightly embarrassed.

"Hm? Then what should I do?"

"I guess…if words haven't been enough you should show her."

"How?" He pressed closer to her.

"I—I think you know how." Blue started panicking after realizing that she had totally given him the wrong advice.

"I think the naïve heroine wants the hero to kiss her at the end of the story."

"What?" She squeaked. Blue really hoped the darkness hid the furious blush she felt flare up across her face—again. He was close enough to where Blue could see her reflection in his green eyes. "You the hero?" She laughed nervously. "Now I agree that I'm the heroine but—"

Blue almost had a heart attack when she felt his mouth on hers. Time seemed to stand still until he started to brush his lips over hers. Her eyes drifted shut and she felt herself being pulled into his arms and into a hazy stupor. It felt right she realized as she consciously kissed him back. It felt like she belonged here, she belonged here with him. Like a puzzle, everything just suddenly fell into place easily. They finally broke apart and Blue quickly looked down.

"Sorry conflict of interest—I'm afraid I can't accept your case." She said breathlessly, staring at her thumb trace one of the buttons on his shirt, unable to look him in the eye.

"As I thought…useless." He gently kissed her cheek.

"You're so mean." She whispered, burying her face into his chest.

"You're the one that caused me agony for a month." His lips moved to her neck.

"Nngh…you obviously don't need my help to get a girl."

"As you recall, I never asked for your help."

Blue pushed away from him a bit. "If I had never interfered I would have never realized my feelings for you." She winced. "This match was just a little…unexpected."

Green laughed quietly. "You're right about that." And he claimed her lips again.


End file.
